Love, Loss, and Everything in Between (One-Shot Book)
by KatieK101
Summary: One-Shot #3 - Egg and the Mystery of the Ridiculous Rumor: For some reason Egg's crush, Tinycloud, has been avoiding him and he doesn't know why! Now he must race against the sun to find out what he did to upset her if he wants any chance of attending the gathering with her tonight! But with a clan full of gossipers and a paranoid tom, it won't be nearly that easy.
1. You Couldn't Catch Green-Cough

**Hello KatieKats and those who think that is a word I simply made up - which it is, by the way. As you can see I'm back with a brand new story that I shouldn't really be starting, but I couldn't help myself. However, fear not, faithful fans, for this is merely a book of one-shots for when I get bored! Or hit with a lightning bolt of inspiration. Either option qualifies. **

**I already have a ton of one-shots planned, but if you'd like to see something specific, fill free to suggest it in a review :) I'm trying to remain as canon as I can, so please no requests to do your OC, or to see the epic love story or Moonflower and Breezepelt. Other then that anything goes!**

****Don't forget to answer the question of the day and leave a review - they make me smile :)****

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SPOILERS FOR THE SUPER EDITION "BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM"! <strong>

**Summary - So there happens to be a scene in "Eclipse" where Foxpaw and Icepaw are playing a game, and Hazeltail observes them. After some playful bantering between the three, Hazeltail makes a comment that Foxpaw would never be able to catch greencough. Well books (moons) later, we find out that both Icecloud and Hazeltail died from greencough, and Foxleap from battle wounds. I remembered the scene and wondered if the Erin's "played fate out" that way on purpose, or if it was only a consonance. This is my take on that. **

**Also, I have yet to read "Bramblestar's Storm" because I go through depression stages where authors kill off my favorite characters, which Hazeltail, Icecloud, and Foxleap all qualify as, so if something does not line up with the book, fill free to fact check me! **

**Now with that out of the way... enjoy! (Seriously, that's an order!)**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Warriors, Hazeltail, Foxleap, and Icecloud would all be alive and happy. **

* * *

><p><em>Hazelpaw smiled as she watched ThunderClan's newest apprentices, Foxpaw and Icepaw, tumble around in the new-leaf grass. It reminded Hazelpaw of when she and her own brothers used to be that young. She went on unnoticed for a couple of minutes, before Foxpaw spotted her. His bright amber eyes lit with newfound excitement and he dashed over to his denmate calling, "Guess what Hazelpaw!"<em>

_Hazelpaw smiled warmly as Icepaw joined her brother. "What is it?" She asked. _

_Foxpaw puffed his chest out proudly. "Me and Icepaw picked out our warrior names!" The gray and white she-cat raised a single eyebrow, amused. _

_ "Oh yeah? What names did you pick out?"_

_Icepaw's sky blue eyes were brimming with pride as she announced, "I'm going to be Icestorm, and Foxpaw is going to be Foxcatcher!" _

_"Yeah!" Foxpaw agreed. "Because I'm so good at catching them!" _

_"Foxcatcher?" Hazelpaw echoed before rolling her eyes playfully. "Foxpaw, you've never even caught a squirrel!" _

_Foxpaw blinked indignantly. "Well not yet. But that's the game me and Icepaw were playing. In the game I caught every fox in the forest!" _

_Icepaw gazed proudly at her brother before exclaiming, "Yeah! He'll catch a real fox one day!" _

_The gray and white she-cat snorted. "Yeah right." _

_"I **will** catch one!" Foxpaw insisted. "Just you wait!" _

_"You couldn't catch green-cough." Hazelpaw retorted. _

_"Yes I could!" The russet-colored tabby blurted out, although her reconsidered his words when Hazelpaw laughed. "… I mean, I could catch anything I want!" _

_"Whatever you say, Foxpaw." Hazelpaw chuckled softly as the duo abandoned their fruitless argument, and continued to chatter on excitedly, the she-cat's remark starting to become a distant memory. _

_Maybe it was a coincidence, the way their fate was played out. Maybe it was StarClan trying to prove a point, or the Dark Forest reminding the clans of their presence. Perhaps it was simply bad luck. Whatever the reason, countless moons later, that teasing remark would become Hazeltail's biggest regret._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's nothing to worry about?" Foxleap questioned the blind medicine cat. "It's just a sore throat?" Jayfeather rolled his brilliant blue eyes as he started pushing the russet-colored tabby tom out of his den.<p>

"Foxleap I've repeated myself three times now: Icecloud will be _fine. _I'll give her some honey first thing in the morning, and soon she'll be good as new."

"In the morning?" Foxleap protested. "Why not right now?!"

Jayfeather growled. It was clear that he had no patience left as he snapped, "because it's _midnight_, you stubborn mouse-brain! Now leave me alone and go back to sleep!" With one last shove Jayfeather knocked the worried tom out of his den, before snorting and returning to his nest. Foxleap huffed as he picked himself up and glared after ThunderClan's grumpy medicine cat. Hazeltail, who had been anxiously waiting for Foxleap to appear, padded over.

"What did Jayfeather say?" She asked, concern bathing her bright green eyes.

Foxleap licked a tuft of fur down on his flank before replying, "He said that it was probably just a sore throat, and that he'd give her some honey." Hazeltail visibly relaxed at the news. Despite training very little with the brother-sister duo as apprentices, she had always been friends with them. That friendship had strengthened considerably after the Dark Forest battle when the siblings' lost their mother, Ferncloud. Hazeltail made it her personal mission to make sure that neither Foxleap nor Icecloud stayed in a depressed slump for too long, and often invited them hunting, or would force them to share tongues. She never once let them think about leaving ThunderClan to be with their mother in StarClan.

Thanks to Hazeltail, both warriors had bounced back to their regular selves in only a couple half-moons, and eventually were able to help Dustpelt and their older brother's recover from their grief as well.

However Foxleap had grown protective over his friends and family after the Dark Forest battle. He never wanted to experience such powerful grief again. And now that Icecloud was coughing up a storm… Foxleap just couldn't accept Jayfeather's answer as easily as Hazeltail.

Biting his lip the russet-colored tabby asked, "But what if Jayfeather's wrong, and Icecloud is worse then what he said? After all, we did just recover from that bout of green-cough a moon ago…" A frown pulled at Hazeltail's lips.

"Green-cough is much more serious then swallowing a simple feather. If Icecloud has it, then Jayfeather would have noticed the symptoms right away. Besides," she added, her tone lighter. "Only Whitewing, Cherryfall, and Brackenfur actually caught it. And they all ended up just fine!"

Foxleap glared at his paws and grumbled, "That doesn't prove anything."

Hazeltail rolled her new-leaf colored orbs. "Oh, quit worrying Foxleap. Icecloud will be fine and you know it." The she-cat leaned forward and touched her nose to Foxleap's shoulder. "Now go back to your nest and go to sleep."

Foxleap exhaled reluctantly as he continued to gaze unsurely at his paws. The red warrior was a prideful and occasionally stubborn tom, and there simply wasn't away he could just give in and believe Hazeltail's words. Especially when someone who he cared immensely about could be in danger. Hazeltail seemed to understand that she wasn't having an effect on the tom and sighed. "Look, believe what you want to, but moping around isn't going to help Icecloud, even if she did have green-cough." The gray and white she-cat gathered her paws beneath her and stood up. "I have to go relieve Birchfall from guard duty. See you tomorrow, Foxleap."

Foxleap murmured a good-bye and watched as his companion disappeared from camp, resuming Birchfall's place. _'Maybe Hazeltail's right.' _Foxleap thought to himself. _'Maybe I'm worrying about nothing._' No sooner than he had the thought, a bout of coughing caught his attention. Foxleap instantly recognized Icecloud. She already sounded much worse than when he'd left over only a few minutes ago.

The red-tabby tom felt a stone settle itself in the pit of his stomach. _'But what if I'm not?'_

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Foxleap demanded the next morning, bursting into the medicine cat den. Hazeltail trailed more slowly behind him, sporting a smirk and waiting to tell her friend 'I told you so'. However the smirk was dashed off her face when she caught a concerning sight: Leafpool and Jayfeather hovering anxiously over Icecloud.<p>

"Leafpool?" Hazeltail meowed. "Jayfeather? Is everything alright?" The two medicine cat's turned around at the sound of their voices, and Hazeltail's breath hitched in her throat. They didn't look pleased.

"She got worse overnight." Jayfeather informed them grimly. "The honey did nothing for her. Apparently it's worse than just a simple cough."

Foxleap growled and shoved past the scattered herbs that littered the den floor, marching over to his sister. "You said she would be alright!" He snarled in the silver tabby's face. Hazeltail felt concern bubble in her stomach as she followed the russet-colored tom.

"Whoa, calm down." Leafpool ordered, pushing herself in-between the bristling toms'. "Foxleap, no one said that Icecloud wouldn't be alright. We just said it won't be as simple as curing a cough." Leafpool smiled in a way that was meant to be comforting. "No one's doomed her to StarClan."

But instead of soothing the frazzled tom Foxleap glared at Leafpool. "So then what's wrong with her?" He demanded. Hazeltail held her breath as she waited for the reply.

"We don't know yet." Jayfeather said with a shrug. "It's too soon to tell."

"What do you mean it's too soon to tell?!" Foxleap demanded loudly. Hazeltail pressed her pelt against his, hoping that it would have a calming effect on her friend.

"Settle down Foxleap." She murmured in his ear. Foxleap narrowed his eyes and Hazeltail thought for a moment that he might snap at her too, but instead the tom snorted and spun around, before storming out of the den. Silence engulfed the small den and Hazeltail winced when she heard Foxleap snap at Lilypaw. "Sorry." She whispered.

Jayfeather focused his blind glare on the den entrance where Foxleap disappeared. "Don't apologize for that mouse-brain! He isn't your responsibility!"

Hazeltail felt the need to defend her clanmate. "It isn't Foxleap's fault he's worried about Icecloud. They're really close; I would react the same way if Mousewhisker or Berrynose were sick." Jayfeather scoffed but didn't respond, and Hazeltail directed her attention to the senior medicine cat. "Thank you both for watching her."

Leafpool returned the smile with ease, but there was something off about it. It set Hazeltail's fur on edge, and she was suddenly suspicious that the medicine cats knew more then what they were telling. _'Is there something serious wrong with Icecloud? What aren't they telling us?'_

* * *

><p>"Mouse-brains, stay away from her!" Jayfeather hissed as he darted after Hazeltail and Foxleap, who ignored his orders. "You'll catch it too!" But neither warrior paid him any attention as they screeched to a halt in front of their sick friend. Icecloud raised her sky blue eyes and made a feeble attempt to smile, but it resulted in another bout of raw coughing.<p>

"You were right," Hazeltail gasped with wide green eyes. "She does have green-cough." Foxleap wore a mask of grim fury and he growled.

"I tried warning Jayfeather but he wouldn't listen!" Hazeltail pressed her pelt against his comfortingly, her eyes never straying from the pure white warrior.

"I'm sorry Icecloud." She murmered.

Icecloud attempted to smile again and replied in a raspy voice, "D-don't worry guys. I'll be f-" another rack of coughing shook the she-cat's body, cutting herself off. Suddenly Leafpool burst into the den and looked firmly at the warriors.

"Foxleap, Hazeltail, you can't be in here." She said.

Foxleap growled darkly. "I'm not leaving my sister."

"You can't force us to go." Hazeltail added, stepping closer to Foxleap. Leafpool's face fell when even Hazeltail, who was usually such a level-headed warrior, protested against her orders.

"But what happens if you catch it too?" Leafpool asked softly. "You'll be no use to Icecloud if you're sick as well." Hazeltail bit her lip as she glanced at Icecloud, and then back up to Foxleap. The russet-colored tom's eyes were focused solely on his litter-sister, and pooled with concern.

She didn't expect him to be the one to give in first. "Fine." He growled. "But if anything happens to Icecloud I'll never forgive you." And with those dear parting words Foxleap shoved past Jayfeather and Hazeltail, and outside the den. His words left an ominous silence over the four cats' heads', and Hazeltail sighed. It seemed like all Foxleap did nowadays was storm out of dens and yell at medicine cats.

And push her away.

The gray and white she-cat flattened her ears against her head and stared at her paws. She would be lying if she said she didn't harbor romantic feelings for the slightly younger warrior. But why StarClan did they have to grow stronger _now of all times_, when Foxleap was almost as grumpy as Jayfeather and Icecloud had green-cough?

"Don't worry H-Hazeltail," Icecloud said shakily, and smiled feebly at her friend. "Foxleap w-will act normal o-once I'm not s-sick anymore." More coughing.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Leafpool said firmly. "Hazeltail and Foxleap can visit you later, once you've rested."

"Bye Icecloud." Hazeltail whispered. Icecloud smiled softly, and Hazeltail's hope was renewed. If Icecloud was so sure that she would get better, then who was Hazeltail to doubt her?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't see Icecloud?" Hazeltail growled to Jayfeather, who stood in front of the medicine cat den, blocking their path.<p>

Jayfeather didn't flinch as he responded coolly, "She's gotten worse, and I'm not going to risk your two stubborn lives just because you're worried."

"That's not fair!" Foxleap protested. "You can't just keep me from seeing my own sister!"

"Actually I can." Jayfeather retorted. "Now, are you going to leave on your own, or do I need to send for Squirrelflight?" Hazeltail shoved a growl down her throat, ignoring every fiber in her being that yowled at her to attack the silver tabby tom.

"Whatever!" She spat. "Come on Foxleap. We'll find a way to talk to her later." Jayfeather's silver tabby fur bristled along his spine but didn't comment as the gray and white warrior led her companion away and out of camp.

The two warriors were silent as they padded through the soft undergrowth of the forest, both of their minds heavy with dark thoughts. _'Is Icecloud really just going to keep getting worse until she dies?' _Hazeltail wondered. _'What would I do if I lost her? What would _Foxleap _do?' _And of course the rest of the clan. Hazeltail constantly had to remind herself that she wasn't the only one who would be affected by the loss of the white she-cat.

Her brother, Mousewhisker, had grown close to Icecloud, to the point where Hazeltail wondered if they would become mates. Plus Icecloud had brothers of her own, excluding Foxleap. Although they weren't as close to Icecloud as Foxleap was, Spiderleg and Birchfall cared deeply for their only sister. And Dustpelt… what would he do if he lost his only daughter? His strongest tie to Ferncloud? And then her clanmates would miss her – Icecloud tended to be a very optimistic and positive she-cat, able to light up even the darkest nights with a simple smile or joke. They would miss her immensely.

_'Please StarClan, don't take Icecloud away from us.' _Hazeltail prayed.

Foxleap sighed heavily, immediately snapping Hazeltail out of her thoughts and breaking the tense silence. "Why would StarClan choose Icecloud of all cats?" Foxleap asked so quietly that Hazeltail wondered if he was talking to himself. "What has she ever done to anyone?" The green-eyed she-cat felt her gut wrench at her crush's crestfallen face. He looked like he had just lost a war.

"StarClan can't control who become sick, Foxleap." Hazeltail meowed, although she found herself questioning her remark. Was that true? Did StarClan have any power over who died and who lived? Over who was sick and who was healthy? Hazeltail realized with a jolt how weak StarClan seemed if they couldn't who became ill. She also realized how cruel they seemed if they _could _control such things.

Foxleap looked at Hazeltail with conflicted amber eyes. "But what if they do?" He pressed, echoing Hazeltail's own thoughts. "And if they do, then why would Ferncloud made Icecloud suffer so much?" Hazeltail shook her head.

"Foxleap, Ferncloud was the gentlest cat in all the clans! She would never let Icecloud suffer. Not if she could help it." Foxleap sighed for what seemed like the hundredths time.

"I just wish everything would stop being so uncertain." He muttered. "If Icecloud is going to die, I wish… I wish StarClan would just take her. Stop giving me false hope and stop torturing Icecloud." Hazeltail frowned but she didn't reply. How could she?

"Sorry." Foxleap muttered a moment later. "I'm not trying to be morbid."

Hazeltail shrugged. "I'd be acting the same way if either of my brothers were sick." She reasoned. Foxleap stared at Icecloud for a couple heart-beats, and in those soft moments Hazeltail found herself noticing every detail of the tom. How he was a mouse-tail taller than her; how his glossy russet pelt gleamed in the setting sunlight; how his orbs seemed like endless pools of amber. How badly she wanted to lean into his fur and whisper that she loved him.

"Y'know," Foxleap started, smiling briefly. "If I had to bring anyone out here with me, I'd choose you." Hazeltail blinked.

"R-really?" She asked, perfectly aware of the blush that crept onto her cheeks. Foxleap's eyes started to shine as he nodded.

"Yeah, really. You're just so… comforting. And you understand everything perfectly. It's like you always know what to say." For a moment guilt flashed in Foxleap's eyes. "Sorry for acting like, well, Jayfeather. And for pushing you away. I don't mean to, honestly. It's just that this whole Icecloud thing is-"

"Don't worry about it." Hazeltail interrupted him, and smiled warmly. "I know you weren't trying to push me away. I understand."

Foxleap shook his head. "No Hazeltail, you _don't _understand. I… I don't ever want to push you away again. If anything," for the first time ever, Hazeltail thought Foxleap looked sheepish and unsure of what he was saying. "If anything I… I want to drag you closer to me."

Hazeltail's breath hitched in her throat when Foxleap went on. "Hazeltail I… I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for pushing you away when we need each other most." He looked at her with pleading amber orbs. "You can forgive me, right?"

Hazeltail smiled and shoved her face into Foxleap's dense red pelt, a monstrous purr rumbling in her chest. "Of course I can mouse-brain!" She exclaimed. "I-I love you too!"

"You do?" Foxleap's mew was filled with surprise before transforming into absolute delight. "Are you serious? You really do?" Her started to cover her ear in excited licks and nuzzled her cheek, whispering complements and promises. It was the moment Hazeltail had always dreamed of but never thought possible.

And for those all-too-short tender moments, Hazeltail was able to think about something other then Icecloud.

* * *

><p>"It's about time!" Icecloud exclaimed later that night. Her voice was raspy and feeble and Hazeltail thought she sounded ready to pass out, but she still purred happily. Excitement radiated off her pelt in waves.<p>

"I know; I was so happy I thought I was going to die." She confessed. Both Leafpool and Jayfeather were away at that moment, the former to travel to the moon pool, and the latter to gather herbs. Hazeltail snuck in after they'd both left to inform Icecloud of the news.

"What did he say when you said you felt the same way?" Icecloud asked, ever so eager for the gossip. The fact that she was so eager only made Hazeltail happier. Maybe she really _was _improving! After all, she had only coughed once or twice since Hazeltail had been with her. Were StarClan about to answer her prayers?

"He kept asking if I was serious, or if I was only joking." Hazeltail replied, prompting Icecloud to giggle.

"That's my brother." She sighed playfully.

Hazeltail smiled. "That's my mate." The words felt like sweet relief as they rolled off her tongue.

Icecloud purred softly before a yawn cut it off, and she blinked sleepily. Hazeltail grinned. "Tired?" She asked. Icecloud sighed.

"Yeah, even though all I ever do now is sleep. I can't wait until I get rid of this stupid green-cough and get back on my paws." Before Hazeltail could respond Icecloud coughed again, and the she-cat decided that she'd had enough for one night. Besides, Jayfeather would be back soon.

"Alright," Hazeltail meowed softly, before leaning over to touch noses with her friend. "I'll let you sleep now. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Icecloud replied weakly. Hazeltail licked her ear before padding out of the den, grinning like a fool. Her long-time crush was officially her mate, and her best-friend seemed to be improving. And as long as Hazeltail kept visiting her, Icecloud would continue to improve. Maybe their private midnight conversations would start to become a thing, even when Icecloud was back to her warrior duties.

For the hundredth time that night Hazeltail smiled. Finally things were starting to go her way.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where is she<strong>?!" Foxleap howled as he burst into the medicine cat den, knocking over Jayfeather and Leafpool in the process. They yelled at him to get out of the den, that it as in his best interest, but Foxleap didn't care. He had to see it with his own eyes. There was no way they were telling the truth. There was no way StarClan could ever be so cruel.

There was no way Hazeltail had caught green-cough.

But when he saw his gray and white mate laying helplessly in a moss nest, separated from the herbs and other nests, he screeched to a halt. His amber eyes widened until they were larger than full-moons. No. It was bad enough that Icecloud was on the brick of death, and now is mate had caught the toxic disease?

"Hazeltail," Foxleap whimpered.

The she-cat lifted her head weakly, struggling to perform the simple action. Foxleap felt like someone was poking his heart with an extended claw. She had only just caught the disease, and already she was in such a fatal state. "Foxleap," she rasped dryly. Her voice sounded like sandpaper. Her usually bright green eyes were clouded and murky, like the bottom of a filthy pool.

"H-how did you…" The russet-colored tom trailed off helplessly. "How did you catch green-cough?"

A voice answered from behind him. "She's been sneaking out in the dead of night to talk to Icecloud." Foxleap didn't need to glance behind him to recognized Jayfeather's irrigated meow. The red warrior groaned and shook his head.

"Hazel, why would you do that?" He asked in disbelief.

Hazeltail's voice quivered as she answered feebly, "I-I thought I was h-helping her…" A bout of coughing shook the small she-cat's entire body, forcing Foxleap to accept reality. "I'm s-sorry Foxleap." She sounded so ashamed and disappointed in herself, even through such intense sickness.

Foxleap sighed and shook his head as he padded over to his mate. "Don't be sorry." He whispered, and rasped his tongue over her ears. "You were only trying to help." Hazeltail whimpered as pain coursed through her body.

"Foxleap," Leafpool whispered, padding over to his side. "You have to leave now. We'll take good care of Icecloud and Hazeltail, but you can't be here."

Foxleap didn't remember walking out of the den, but the next thing he knew he was curled up in his moss nest, begging StarClan to have mercy on his sister and mate.

* * *

><p>Hazeltail never imagined that green-cough could be so painful. Sure it never looked pleasant, and it had never been something the warrior wanted to experience, but that fact that a type of cold could be more painful then a battle wound was startling.<p>

The den was empty at the moment, save for two ill she-cats. Jayfeather and Leafpool were inspecting every cat in the clan for green-cough symptoms, but if they found anyone yet then Hazeltail didn't know. The she-cat's now murky green eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before reopening again. Her head was throbbing, her throat was swelled, her breathing was labored, and there no matter how much Hazeltail shifted she just couldn't get comfortable.

Icecloud moaned from her nest, only a couple mouse-lengths away from Hazeltail. Hazeltail picked up her head and weakly called, "Icecloud, are you okay?" She waited for any form of acknowledgment - a flick of her tail, a feeble meow, her eye lids to flutter, but no such things happened. Instead Hazeltail watched as Icecloud stomach - which was moving rapidly - started to slow down until it finally ceased. Hazeltail squeezed her eyes shut - no. Icecloud was gone.

"Oh no, _Icecloud_." Whispered a voice, but Hazeltail didn't recognize it as her own. Gathering her strength she glanced behind her and saw a tom with a pelt so red he could have been mistaken as a fox. Foxleap looked stunned as he gazed at the spiritless body that had once belonged to his sister. Hazeltail's heart clenched when his devastated amber eyes landed on her.

"I-I'm sorry Foxleap." Hazeltail murmured, coughing a little in the process. Foxleap smiled sadly and he shook his head before padding over to her side.

"Don't be." He meowed. "Icecloud was suffering – it was obvious she wasn't getting any better. She's in a better place now, with Ferncloud." Hazeltail bit her lip and felt her eyes start to become misty with tears.

"You shouldn't be here." She said softly. "I don't want you to catch green-cough too."

Foxleap laid beside his mate and rested his muzzle on the top of her head. "I won't. Jayfeather already cleared me. If I haven't caught it yet, then I never will." There was a note of humor in his voice, but neither of them were laughing. Instead there was silence. Hazeltail closed her eyes as her head continued to throb with dull, aching pain, and Foxleap's eyes never left Icecloud's body. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity when a grin started to play slowly across Hazeltail's lips.

"I was right." She said. Foxleap raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at his mate.

"You were right about what?" He asked. Hazeltail raised her cloudy green eyes to meet Foxleap's dull amber eyes, and her grin spread farther across her face.

"Do you remember when you and Icecloud were new apprentices, and you were playing a fox-hunting game? You said your warrior name was going to be Foxcatcher because you caught every fox in the forest, and that one day you would catch a real one."

Remembrance flared boldly in Foxleap's eyes, and for a brief moment there was no room in them for grief. He started to smile and asked softly, "You remember that?"

Hazeltail nodded and went on. "I snorted and told you that you couldn't catch green-cough, much less a fox. And here we are, moons later, with Icecloud dead from the blasted disease, and me teasing death. But I was right about you. You couldn't catch green-cough, no matter how hard you tried."

The smile fell off Foxleap's charming features and devastation engulfed them whole. "Maybe you should have said the opposite. Maybe you should have agreed with me and said that I _could_ catch a fox, and that I could catch green-cough, and maybe then our positions would be reversed." Hazeltail smiled sadly and nuzzled Foxleap's chest, affection for her mate dancing in her ill green eyes.

"No. I like us right where we are."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a huge shock when Leafpool found Hazeltail's empty body only four nights later. The clan had known that she was progressively getting worse, and after Icecloud's death, it had almost been expected. However that didn't stop Daisy from wailing, or stop Berrynose and Mousewhisker from neglecting their duties, or Hazeltail's friends from sobbing. And it certainly didn't stop Foxleap from acting as if his life held no more meaning.<p>

It was about moon-high that night, as all of ThunderClan grieved for their lost clanmates. Icecloud's optimism would be missed greatly, and Hazeltail's boldness would be forever remembered. There wasn't a dry eye that night, nor a smile that came with ease. The only one to have gained anything was silverpelt, whose stars seemed to shine obnoxiously bright.

Foxleap wished they'd all just fall out of the sky, and cease shining.

But it wasn't like the clans to stop functioning forever, and over time their wounds would heal. Mousewhisker eventually found another she-cat he could love and cherish until his last days, and these days was never seen without a proud grin adorning his features. It must have been the fact the Ivypool had birthed his kits only nights ago.

Poppyfrost had moved into the nursery two half-moons after Icecloud's death, forcing Berrynose to accept reality and get back on his paws. The creamy-colored tom was eagerly awaiting his new legacies, and would dart to the nursery every time he thought of a new name.

Spiderleg and Birchfall had seen enough life and death to take it all in stride, and once they forced past the barrier of grief that clung onto the clan, managed to help their father as well. Although nothing lasts forever, and Dustpelt died peacefully in his sleep only days later.

And lastly there was Foxleap, who had lost the greatest battle of them all. Every time he walked past the medicine cat den he would flinch, and although they had tried their hardest, he knew that he would never fully forgive Leafpool or Jayfeather for the loss of his sister and mate. There were nights when Foxleap refused to let sleep overtake him, fearful that images of Hazeltail and Icecloud would haunt his dreams.

And yet, not even Foxleap could remain in his downy state of depression forever. Moons later Foxleap decided that he was tired of living his life on auto-pilot and made an effort to become a part of ThunderClan again. His friends and family welcomed him back eagerly, and in an attempt to help the grief-stricken tom, Bramblestar presented him with his second apprentice. The green-eyed daughter of Mousewhisker and Ivypool was thrilled to learn that Foxleap had been Hazeltail's – the aunt she had never met but had heard stories about from her father – mate.

And now, as Foxleap warmed himself on his favorite sunning stone, he remembered Icecloud, and he remembered Hazeltail. Foxleap knew that he would never not miss them, but he had come to terms with the fact. And besides – now that he had made it this fair, not missing them would seem like forgetting.

"Foxleap, Foxleap!" The russet warrior looked up to see his apprentice dashing across camp to him, and he had to smile. Her fluffy light brown and white pelt gleamed in the sunlight, and her bright green eyes shined with unspoken questions. Trailing closely behind her was a white she-cat with a single ashy-gray paw, and sky blue eyes. Berrynose and Poppyfrost's daughter never seemed to leave her friend's side.

"What is it, Hazelpaw?" Foxleap purred when his apprentice screeched to a stop. Hazelpaw looked at him with familiar bright green eyes and grinned.

"Can we go tree climbing, pretty please?" The she-cat begged. Foxleap pretended to think the question over even though he already had his answer – he could never win a fight against those eyes.

"I don't see why not." He respond, purring loudly. Hazelpaw squealed excitedly and darted over to nuzzle her mentor's chin.

"Can Icepaw come to?" She requested.

The red warrior smiled. "Sure, why not." Both she-cat exchanged delighted glances with each other before spinning around and dashing out of camp, teasing one another as they ran. Foxleap stayed behind them the whole time, chuckling as they called out.

"I bet I'll beat you!" Icepaw taunted playfully.

Hazelpaw retorted, "Last one to the Sky Oak has green-cough!"

Foxleap's grin started to slowly fade away when Hazelpaw's comment reached his ears. Almost without thinking Foxleap started to slow his pace down, to the pointing where he was merely jogging after the scrambling she-cats. Maybe he was behaving like a mouse-brain when he let the apprentices purposely win the race, or perhaps he was simply superstitious.

But leaf-bare would be upon them in a matter of moons, and maybe, just maybe, he would receive a visit from two certain StarClan cats soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Day:<strong>

**Out of Hazeltail, Foxleap, and Icecloud, who is your favorite? **

**This one-shot is dedicated to Hazeltail, Foxleap, and Icecloud. May you all find peace in StarClan. **


	2. Stardust (Blue Moon One-Shot Entry)

**Hey guys! So like the summary said, this is a one-shot for Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan's Blue Moon one-shot challenge. Blue Moon is an absolutely FANTASTIC series, and I highly recommend it to anyone! **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stardust was always the first word that came to everyone's mind when they first arrived in StarClan. Massive amounts of stardust were sprinkled around the seemingly endless territory, causing everything they rested on to glitter and gleam. But tonight, I thought they shined just a little bit brighter than usual.<p>

A content smile tracing my lips, I turned my attention to the minnow pool that rested in front of my paws. As if knowing that it held my attention, the pool started to shimmer until a image spread across its surface; ThunderClan.

The image stilled for a short moment before zooming in on a pale ginger she-cat, who lay close to the nursery. I noticed that her belly was round with unborn kits. "_Seedflight_," I thought fondly. So spunky and sassy that one was. So much in fact, that she had enough spunk and sass to decide her own destiny, against StarClan's wishes.

The green-eyed she-cat had resisted her original calling to become a medicine cat, instead training in the ways of a warrior, and soon after that, fulfilling the position of Snowfall's mate. In the end it seemed that Seedflight's instinct had been correct, for it was young Ravenkit – now Ravenheart – who had discovered the cure of the decease that the divisions had inflicted on the clans. She was now ThunderClan's second full-fledged medicine cat, and still showed immense positional.

Just then something in the image changed, and a snowy white tom joined Seedflight, and licked her head lovingly. "_Snowfall_." One of the three cats who had gone to save SkyClan, and bring them to their rightful place beside the lake. Seedflight purred and leaned up to nuzzle her mate, before giving her stomach a quick washing. Her kits would be born soon.

As my attention shifted, so did the pool's star-frosted reflection to inside of the nursery, Ambersky and Lilystream were resting. Lilystream was much less pregnant then her sister, but by the way Foxleap had been acting the last few days, one would be inclined to believe that the kits had just been born.

And unlike both of her expecting denmates, Ambersky's kits had already arrived three sunrises ago. "_Two she-kits and a tom. The complete opposite of her own birth-litter." _The irony of it all was quite laughable, and brought another smile upon my face. Ambersky and Molespots had yet to name their kits, and according to the gossip-loving queens of StarClan, the deed would be done soon. This moon-rise, in fact.

Although I didn't voice my opinion to those queens, I secretly hoped that the occasion would be sooner than even that.

Just then Foxleap hurdled himself into the once silent and serene den and demanded to know if either Talonpaw or Swiftpaw, the two tom's from Pebblefall and Flamebird's litter, had brought her anything to eat yet. An amused shake of her head indicated that they had not, and Foxleap huffed before disappearing out of the den, either to have a stern talking to with Hazeltail and Mousewhisker – the tom's mentors – or to fetch the piece of prey himself.

_"Was I like that?" _I briefly wondered, before shaking the curious question off. Of course not.

But probably so.

The pool's surface shimmered before shifting again, and this time out of ThunderClan territory, but to SkyClan's territory. Right away my eyes were drawn to Rabbitstar, whose chest was puffed out proudly as he announced that his kit's were to be apprenticed that day. His brother and new deputy, Creekfeather, rolled his eyes good-naturedly before shooting an amused glance at Whitefern, the mother of said kits. She smiled briefly before returning her bright greens eye to her mate, and soon after that, their kits.

Ashkit, Sorrelkit, and Smokekit all sat before their father with eager eyes and anticipating expressions.

After performing the required words Rabbitstar called his kits down, before speaking to them individually. He started with Ashkit.

After performing the required words Rabbitstar called his kits down, before speaking to them individually. He started with Ashkit. The light gray tom said 'I do' a little too early, before blushing as his clan mates chuckled. Rabbitstar chafed at his son's eagerness, and then called out the name of his new mentor - Berrystep. The senior tom looked a bit surprised to hear his name called, but purred as he padded over to touch noses with Ashpaw.

Next up was Sorrelkit, the dramatic she-kit of the litter. After Rabbitstar recited the correct words Sorrelkit was silent, making sure she held the plan's attention, before uttering 'I do'. Fondness was evident on Rabbitstar's face as he announced her new mentor - Rainsplash.

A grin engulfed my features as the two she-cat's touched noses. Rainsplash was the eldest kit of Redflower and Dewclaw.

Lastly was Brindlekit's turn to be apprenticed, and thank StarClan that her time had come. The dark grey she-kit looked ready to burst with contained excitement. For the third time that sun-setting afternoon, the proud clan leader repeated the ceremonial phrase, and was met with a strong, clear 'I do' from his announced that Brindlepaw's mentor was to be Stormleap.

I tipped my head to the side in questioning amusement. Not only did Brindlekit harbour a secret crush on her new mentor, who smiled wildly as the pair touched noses, but he was also the son of Redflower and Dewclaw.

The clan proudly chanted the new apprentices names, howling them out into the dusk sky, and to the appearing stars of SkyClan. To the appearing stars of us.

_"Yes,_" I thought. _"We can hear you."_

As the clan started to disburse my vibrant green eyes searched for two cats in particular, until I found the pair standing beside the nursery, with even more pride shinning in their eyes then Rabbitstar had had. Dewclaw and Redflower.

After having haunting nightmare after haunting nightmare of Redflower and his unborn kits, Dewclaw just knew that his place was no longer with his beloved birth-clan, but with Redflower and SkyClan. After he made up his mind their was nothing his former mate could do to keep him out of her clan, and he soon become a full-fledged warrior of SkyClan. And here they both were now, happier then they ever dreamed was possible, with the eldest kits now mentoring their first apprentices, and their second litter of kits tumbling around at their paws.

Frostkit and Goldenkit - a frosty white she-kit and a pale gray and white she-kit - were both lively and adventures at two moons old.

Often Dewclaw would glance down at his legacy and just for a moment, be transported back in his memories to a time where he would play with two kits who bore a striking resemblance to his own.

From the first second Dewclaw laid eyes on his beautiful daughters, he knew exactly what to name them. Like how Redflower had named their first litter after something she held near and dear to her heart, Dewclaw had done the same with their second litter.

Snowfall and Ambersky had been thrilled to learn that they were Dewclaw's inspiration.

Redflower purred as she watched her kits antics, before leaning over and whispering something inaudible in her mate's ear.

I love you Dewy Claws.

Dewclaw turned his overflowingly affectionate gaze onto Redflower before licking her cheek and murmuring something as well.

I love you too.

I watched the tender scene with a soft smile that threatened to overwhelm my lips. "It should be taking place soon," a voice said from behind me, startling the pool until it transformed back into its simple, starlight-reflecting surface.

I glanced back at the speaker and grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about," I retorted, playfully. My mate rolled her breathtaking emerled eyes as she padded softly over to my side. Stardust fell from her paws.

"Of course you don't. I was talking about the naming of Ambersky and Molespot's kits, mouse-brain." Despite her words, a teasing glint engulfed her green eyes.

"Oh," I said nonchalantly. "I hadn't realized the moon was almost out."

"Mmhm," my pale ginger mate hummed as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You always were forgetful. I'm not sure what you'd do without me."

"Sleep in the daytime and walk in the night?" I offered.

"That's a strong possibility," she agreed. "Especially if you can't see the moon that's right above your head."

I glanced up."Huh," I mused. "I wonder when that appeared." My mate grinned and head-butted me affectionately.

"Oh, just give it up already! I know you've sat here all day waiting for the time to come! "

I signed, mock-defeated, before licking her cheek. "Your wish is my command." And with that I touched the pool with a single paw, stirring the peaceful waters as they rippled into framiler scene.

Ambersky laid in her moss nest, looking tenderly Molespots who returned her loving gaze. "Are there any names you had in mind?" Molespots whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping kittens.

"I liked Brookkit for the pale gray tabby she-kit," Ambersky whispered. Molespots purred.

"That's a wonderful name for her. Her pelt reminds me of a flowing brook; free-spirited and calm. Brookkit it is." After a moment's silence, the kits farther spoke up again. "I like Timberkit for the white and brown patched she-kit."

Ambersky smiled. "That's a beautiful name; what inspired it?"

Molespots smirked. "Your first gathering, when you about fell off the tree-bridge and I caught you." Anderson's eyes widened, before she playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you!" She growled, her voice empty of threats. Molespots chuckled.

"And now our gray and white son. What about Nightkit?" The brown and cream tom suggested. Ambersky frowned and shook her head.

"What about Patchkit?" Molespots wasn't satisfied as he declined his mate's suggestion. Silence overtook the nursery, disputed only by Lilystream's soft sleeping breaths.

And then Ambersky had it. Looking down at her only son, she said softly, "Fogkit." Molespots looked momentarily confused, and was taken back by the certainty in his mate's voice.

"Why Fogkit?" He asked. Ambersky turned her golden gaze onto her mate, her eyes overflowing with affection.

"Because it's been awhile since we had our last fight with the divisions, and yet no one seems to have really moved on."

"A lot of lives were lost," Molespots pointed out. "Billystorm of SkyClan, Ratscar from ShadowClan, and a good amount of ThunderClan cats as well. All the elders, Redbird, Puddlefrost, Orangeflight, Cherryflower…" Molespots stopped when he reached his sister's name, and Ambersky rested her tail on his back.

"I miss her too," the she-cat whispered gently. "But my point is that the clans need to move on; to start in new chapter in our lives. As much as we may miss our fallen friends and family, mourning for countless moons to come won't bring them back to life. And to move on, I think we should all be more like fog. Let the damage start to mist past us, until it's gone and we no longer suffer from the pain."

I found myself flicking an ear and agreeing with Ambersky. Everyone had lost someone, but it was time to move on, or else a new era could never begin. _"Ambersky's grown up, and gained wisdom beyond her age."_

Molespots was silent in thought for a moment as he starred at his paws. Then, looking up to meet Ambersky's gaze, he softly meowed, "You got fog from all of that?"

His question was enough to catch Ambersky off guard and make her burst into a fit of giggles, before nodding. Molespots smiled fondly at her, before looking down at his sleeping kits. "You know," he whispered, "maybe we should be like all of our kits. Flowing without hesitance, like Brookkit; strong and confident like Timberkit; and allowing ourselves to finally move on and not dwindle on damage that can't be undone, like Fogkit."

Ambersky purred ever so quietly, and looked upon her mate with smothering love. "Now _that's _deep," she teased. And then, switching her loving eyes from her mate to her kits, she meowed, "Welcome to ThunderClan Brookkit, Timberkit, and Fogkit. It might not be the most perfect place in the world, but I know you're going to love it as much as we do."

Molespots nuzzled his mate's cheek before licking her head and curling up loosely around his new family, careful not to disturb the kits. "Couldn't have said it better myself, love."

I soaked in the tender moment a few seconds longer, before tapping the shimmery pool with a claw, clearing it of the image. After such a rough past few moons, I thought the clans deserved some privacy.

My mate stood up to her paws a stretched from beside me, extending her thorn-sharp claws and arching her back. "Well," she started. "That was certainly a touching moment."

I nodded thoughtfully as I watched her, taking in her physic. Her pale ginger fur with sleek and shinned with a health that she had as a new warrior. Her closed emerald eyes gleamed with pride, and her tail tip flicked back and forth in a causal manner. She looked even more beautiful then she had when she had been alive, if that was possible.

It must have been the stardust that dripped from her body.

She must've sensed my staring, for she opened an eye to glance curiously at me. "What? Have I snagged something on my pelt?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I was just thinking about how ravishing you look." My mate giggled softly and stood up, giving me her full attention.

"Ravishing? Are you trying to provide us with a touching moment as well?" She teased. I purred and licked her face.

"Every moment I'm with you is a touching moment," I responded. I saw something in her eyes soften, as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"Oh, you charmer you," she said, her voice muffled by my thick flame-colored fur. After a minute she looked back up at me. "Graystripe and Silverstream were looking for us earlier. I think they mentioned something about the four of us hunting together."

I nodded slowly before standing up myself. "Good idea. Why don't you go find them and tell them we're all for it, and I'll join you in a moment." Sandstorm looked puzzled but she didn't argue, and turned around and to search for our friends.

Once she was gone I glanced back at the pool, which had taken it upon itself to show a new image. An elegant blue-gray she-cat stood in the center of the picture, her chest puffed out proudly as she stood on a cluster of stones that I recognized as Sunningrocks. Bluestar.

Confusion clouded my bright green gaze as I sat back down, waiting for the image to shift again. What was the pool trying to tell me?

When the illusion changed again, it changed into Bluestar standing reagally over a small, fearful cat, who didn't look any older then a young apprentice. The cat wore a flaming ginger pelt, and when the sun hit it it looked like a pelt of flames; a pelt of fire. I recognized the cowering cat immediately and felt a bittersweet smile tug at my lips. _"Don't worry," _I soothed the young tom. _"You have nothing to fear." _

The image switched to the same flame-colored tom, but this time he looked older; more muscular and developed, with a newfound confidence shining in his vibrant green eyes. A sandy orange she-cat and solid gray tom stood on either side of him.

Another change, another picture. This time it was of three cats: a dark brown tabby tom, fluffy bright ginger she-cat, and a pale brown tabby she-cat. I thought I saw a brand of fire is the background, but I couldn't be sure. The three cats looked excited about something.

This time the image was of a different set of cats. One large golden tom, a smaller black she-cat with leaf-green eyes, and lastly was a silver and gray tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes. I had just spoken to the she-cat that morning.

When the pool's appearance changed again, it looked just like the last image, but with a twist; replacing the black she-cat was a fluffy pale gray she-cat, and behind the three I noticed a light gray and silver she-cat.

I thought I understood what the pool was telling me when it changed again, and into a pale grey and white she-cat, a snowy white tom, and a dark gray tom. They all stood closely clustered together, proud expressions masking their faces, like a newly made warrior. Perhaps that's exactly what had happened.

The illusion changed and somehow I knew that this would be the last image. It was of three kits still fresh in my mind. "_Brookkit, Timberkit, and Fogkit." _I thought. Soon after I thought it, two other kits joined the picture. "Frostkit and Goldenkit." Another addition, this time of two kits I didn't recognize: a white tom with pale ginger patches, and another ginger tom with a snowy white chest and paws.

A frown traced my lips. Were these… Snowfall and Seedflight's unborn kits?

The pool simmered and shined before slowly melting back into its original form. Peaceful pale blue waters speckled with starlight, and dappled with stardust. A breeze floated by that ruffled my fur, and I blissfully closed my eyes, letting the serene whispers it carried lull me into a trance.

_"The clans are always changing, always moving, always flowing. Such is the way the clans have always been, such is the way the clans will always be. Rest now fire, and know that you've done your job well, and that ThunderClan is in good paws."_

And just like that, the breeze was gone.

"Are you still staring at that pool?" A voice demanded from behind me, and I turned around to see my pale ginger she-cat. Standing with her was a solid gray tom and a black and silver tabby she-cat. Their eyes gleamed with unspoken amusement.

I smiled sheepishly. "I was just coming to join you." The she-cat didn't look convinced as I padded over to her side, and buried my muzzle into her sleek, soft fur. "I love you, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm gave up and licked my ear. "I love you too Firestar. Now come on, just because this is StarClan doesn't mean the prey will wait for us."

Then my companions turned around and padded into the nearby forest that anyways seemed so framiler. They laughed and teased each other with an air of friendship one could only gain after a thousand moons. It brought a content smile to my face, and I hurried to catch up with them.

And as I left, I didn't look back at the pool full of Stardust.


	3. Egg and Mystery of the Ridiculous Rumors

**Happy New Years, KatieKats!**

**I'm here with my new one-shot about the under-appreciated SkyClan warrior, Egg. I bet you guys all forgot about him, didn't ya? If you enjoy this late New Years present then I encourage you to leave a review! They make me smile and, let's be honest, who doesn't love making other people smile?**

**Don't forget to answer the Question of the Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary - For some reason Egg's crush, Tinycloud, has been avoiding him and he doesn't know why! Now he must race against the sun to find out what he did to upset her, if he wants to attend the gathering with her that night. But it's not nearly that easy, and every time he talks to a clan mate he learns something about himself that even he didn't know! Will Egg be able to solve the rumors in time?<strong>

**Now with that out of the way... enjoy! (Seriously, that's an order!)**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Warriors then Egg would not be named 'Egg'. **

* * *

><p>Egg just <em>didn't understand<em>! What had he done wrong?

Only three days ago he and Tinycloud had been cuddling together by the creek while he whispered compliments in her ear, and the next day she's using every excuse she can think of to get away from him! It didn't help that their clan mates watched them with amused expressions, whiskers twitching every time Tinycloud excused herself. Well, the majority of their clan mates anyways. Bouncefire and Rockshade looked ready to claw his charming blue eyes right out of his head.

Wait...

**Rockshade**?!

But Egg thought they were friends! Whatever happened to bond they'd formed on the journey to help Stick and his friends?

Egg just didn't understand!

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand it, Sharpclaw!" The creamy-colored tom complained to his former mentor. "I mean, was it something I said? Did I accidentally offend her? But she seemed fine when she left! You don't think someone's spreading rumors about me, do you?"<p>

The SkyClan deputy rolled his eyes as Egg went on rambling. This had been going on for a solid ten minutes and Sharpclaw had yet to utter a single word. And while Sharpclaw did share a mentor and apprentice bond with Egg, and was honestly proud of the warrior he'd become, at that moment he wanted nothing more then to _shred his ears off_! StarClan, this tom could talk longer then **Cherrytail** could!

"Great StarClan," Egg gasped. "You don't think Honeyleaf is spreading more rumors that I have a crush on Firepaw, do you? I mean, Firepaw is a nice she-cat and all, but really, I don't-"

"Egg!" Sharpclaw finally snarled, prompting Egg to shut his mouth. "I don't have time to help you with your relationship problems, and frankly, _I couldn't care less_."

"But-"

"Nope," interrupted Sharpclaw. "No 'buts'. I have patrols to sort and Cherrytail and the kits check up on. If you're so worried about all of this, then go ask Tinycloud yourself." Egg stared at Sharpclaw with wide, sky blue eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" He demanded. "I can't just ask Tinycloud why she's avoiding me! Everyone knows you never confront she-cat's head on! Not if you value your life!"

"Then ask someone else for help!" Sharpclaw growled, lashing his tail for added effect. "Go see Petalnose - she's a she-cat. That automatically makes her more qualified to help you than me." Sharpclaw barely finished his sentence before Egg darted off to the warriors den. With a roll of his bright green eyes the deupty muttered, "Good riddance."

* * *

><p>"And then I noticed Bouncefire glaring at me - which is completely understandable because he's hated me ever since I took an interest in Tinycloud - but then I also noticed <em>Rockshade<em> glaring at me, which isn't at all understandable! I mean, I know I hang out with Creekfeather more often now, but I didn't think that automatically meant we weren't on good terms anymore!"

Petalnose watched the young warrior with amusement as he continued on his rant. He had yet to stop and take a breath, and Petalnose figured that after a couple more minutes he would pass out. The pale gray she-cat knew exactly why Tinycloud was acting so strange around her crush, but she thought she would let Egg wear himself out a little longer before telling him.

"-and maybe Honeyleaf is telling everyone I have a crush on Firepaw again, but-"

"Firepaw?" Petalnose interrupted curiously. What did her apprentice have to do with anything?

Egg nodded, not bothering to glance at the she-cat. "Yeah, apparently Firepaw has a crush on me, and she told Plumwillow, who told Birdfeather, who told Rabbitleap, who told Honeyleaf, who basically went and told the rest of the clan, and then said that I like her too!"

"But you don't?" Petalnose confirmed. "Like Firepaw back, I mean." Egg shook his head, still pacing warriors den.

"She's a nice cat, just not my type. I mean she's sorta clingy, and a kind of demanding, and Creekfeather told me that she's really possessive. Plus she told Plumwillow, who told Clovertail, who told Nettlesplash, who told Honeyleaf, who basically told the whole clan that when we have kits she's only going to eat black birds that I have to catch fresh every morning, and-" Egg stopped rambling and blinked. "Wait... I bet that's it! I bet Tinycloud thinks that I want to have kits with Firepaw!"

Petalnose's expression had slowly faded from amused to disdain. Her apprentice wasn't nearly that haughty! I mean, sure, she had her faults, and maybe she was just _a little bit_ possessive, but really! Petalnose was (almost) positive that Egg was just being over dramatic. _Well, see if I help him now!_

"You know what Egg?" Petalnose interrupted the frantic tom. "I actually have to go take Firepaw out hunting now. So maybe you should just ask Tinycloud what the problem is."

"**No**!"

Petalnose was caught off guard when Egg reacted so strongly, (was that_ fear_ she heard in his voice?) but she only shrugged and said, "Well then why don't you ask Creekfeather for advice, since you're both so close?" Egg visually perked up and nodded to himself.

"That's actually a good idea. Thanks, Petalnose!" And with that, the handsome creamy-colored tom darted out of the den and off to find his best friend.

* * *

><p>"-And then it hit me: Tinycloud must think that I want to have kits with Firepaw!" Egg finished with a groan. "And that's not at all it!" Creekfeather had listened to his best friend ramble on for a good fifteen minutes, and laughed almost every three minutes and twenty-one seconds (not that anyone was keeping count), but was quickly re-primed by Egg, who shot him a glare every time.<p>

"Well," Creekfeather meowed, not bothering to mask his playful grin. "At least now you know that if things don't work out with Tinycloud, you always have Firepaw." Egg glared at the gray tabby tom, prompting Creekfeather to roll his dark blue eyes. "Man, you're no fun when your paranoid."

"I am not paranoid!" Egg denied. His voice was shrill with denial, and when Creekfeather raised an eyebrow, the tom sighed. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm being just a little paranoid, but can you really blame me? Tinycloud's practically been ignoring my existence for three whole days, and I have no idea why!"

"Maybe she's mad at you?"

Egg didn't know how many more glares he was willing to toss his friend.

"Okay, jeeze! Don't look at me like that - I'm not your enemy!" Creekfeather sighed and looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Well, whenever Mintfur gets mad at Rabbitleap, he usually just sucks up to her all day. Makes her a new nest, hunts especially for her, heck, I've seen him go so far as to just_ following her around all day_ showering her with complements!" Creekfeather paused for a moment and wrinkled his nose. "Wow, Rabbitleap's lame."

Egg groaned and looked at his reflection in the stream they were sitting beside. "Mintfur's just a sharp-tongued she-cat in general. And besides, if Tinycloud really was mad about the Firepaw rumors, why wouldn't she just ask me about them? What's the point of ignoring me?"

Creekfeather shrugged, looking disgusted, and Egg figured he was still thinking about how "lame" his brother was. "Who knows? She-cats are just weird."

"Ain't that the truth."

Silence.

Something that was only a myth when Egg an Creekfeather were around each other.

"I'm never getting a mate."

"Sounds like a smart decision." Creekfeather grinned at the creamy-colored tom, and Egg easily returned it. They had a stereotypical kind of friendship. The two most attractive toms in the clan, one was the troublesome heart-throb, and the other was the playful, charmingly handsome one. Honestly after Ceekfeather became a warrior, some of the senior warriors had predicted the outcome.

Egg stood up and stretched his muscles, showing off his lean but muscular frame. "Are we still up for hunting tomorrow at dawn?" He checked.

"Definitely." Creekfeather agreed. Egg opened his mouth to say something when Creekfeather meowed, "hey, isn't that Tinycloud now?" Egg's head shot up and followed Creekfeather's gaze over to... Tinycloud! The small white she-cat was walking with Sparrowpelt, and laughed at something he said. Egg couldn't help but smile blissfully. She had such a musical laugh...

"Why don't you go try and talk to her now?" Creekfeather suggested, genuinely trying to be helpful. "Don't even mention her ignoring you. Just... ask her to go hunting with you or something." Egg looked hesitant. What if Tinycloud just ran away from him again?

"Unless, of course, you're ready to let Sparrowpelt have her."

Egg spun around to look at his friend with wide, sky blue eyes. "_What_?" Creekfeather shrugged.

"Well, you've seen how he looks at her. And don't tell me you haven't seen how _she_ looks at _him_. Like they have some big secret." Creekfeather tilted his head. "You really haven't noticed anything?"

"Of course I haven't noticed!" Egg spat. "If I had, then I would have shredded Sparrowpelt by now! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?! And... how did you notice this, but not me?!"

"Actually I didn't really notice it at all. Honeyleaf told me about it, and said that she heard it from Sagefoot, who heard it from Birdfeather, who heard it from Plumwillow, who said she heard it from Tinycloud herself." Egg didn't know whether to be livid, or hurt beyond repair. Surely there was no way that Tinycloud had feelings for Sparrowpelt, right?

**Right**?!

"You don't think that's true though, do you?" Egg fretted. Usually the creamy-colored tom was the picture of confidence, but these past three days had really taken a tool on him. His bright blue eyes never left Tinycloud or Sparrowpelt who were, Egg noticed, walking extremely close together. Sparrowpelt bent down to whisper something in Tinycloud's ear and the she-cat's face lit up, before she nodded fiercely.

Creekfeather watched the display before glancing at Egg. "I think it's something you should worry about."

"But what if it's all just some misunderstanding?" Egg pressed, feeling sick to his stomach. "What if they're just talking about... Cherrytail's kits? Maybe they're talking about how cute kits are! Tinycloud loves kits!"

Creekfeather was quiet for a minute as he studied the duo, who had paused so that Sparrowpelt could get a rock out of his paw pad. It was a wonder that neither cat had spotted them yet. "You know what, I bet your right."

Egg perked up, looking hopeful. "You do?"

The gray tabby tom nodded. "Absolutely. And you know what? I bet I can predict where that conversation's going to lead to." Egg started to look puzzled as his friend went on. "It's going to lead to how much Tinycloud loves kits, and how badly she wants to have kits of her own one day. And then Sparrowpelt's going to lean in real close to Tinycloud and whisper," Creekfeather dropped his voice to a whisper. "_We could have kits one day_."

"And then Tinycloud's going to say, "I want to have kits with Egg"!" Egg protested, desperately.

Creekfeather meowed, "And then Sparrowpelt's going to say, "Well I heard that Egg wants to have kits with _Firepaw_."" Egg gasped.

"I do not want to have kits with Firepaw!"

"But do Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt know that?" Creekfeather challenged. "Have you specifically told them that?"

Egg bit his lip. "Well, no but, I mean, Tinycloud knows-" Creekfeather's dark blue eyes widened and Egg spun around to look at Tinycloud and her companion, and when he did his own eyes widened. Sparrowpelt had bent down and was whispering something in Tinycloud's ear, and the she-cat giggled.

Egg's vivid blue eyes narrowed and he felt a growl start to rise deep in his throat. His stomach felt like it was on fire as he leapt across the stream and over to where the duo were, a purpose in his side, and fire in his eyes. "Tinycloud!" Egg called, jerking both cats away from their conversation. Tinycloud's green eyes widened and she looked around frantically. _Probably looking for an escape route. _Egg thought bitterly.

"Hey Egg," Sparrowpelt greeted once the creamy-colored tom had reached them.

"Hey _Sparrowpelt_," Egg growled, shooting the warrior a sharp glare. Sparrowpelt looked taken back but Egg ignored him as he turned to look at Tinycloud. "Can I talk to you, Tinycloud?" Glancing pointedly at Sparrowpelt he added, "_alone_?" Sparrowpelt still looked confused but shrugged, and after flashing Tinycloud a helpless look and he turned around and continued on his way to the warriors den.

"Wait, Sparrowpelt!" Tinycloud called, but the tom had already disappeared out of sight. Tinycloud looked annoyed and glared Egg. "What was that for?" She demanded. "We were having a conversation!"

_We could have conversations too if you weren't so determined to avoid me. _Egg shook his head in an attempt to chase away the bitter remark, and collected himself before smiling charmingly at Tinycloud. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. But I just feel like I haven't talked to you in, what, three days?" Tinycloud flinched and Egg went on. "So why don't we fix that and go do something together? Like hunting or talking about Cherrytail's-"

"Actually Egg," Tinycloud interrupted the tom, pale green eyes now trained in the direction Sparrowpelt had gone. "I'm kind of busy right now. So, um, if you don't mind I need to catch up with Sparrowpelt. See you later!" And then, while Egg was trying to process the fact that she was ditching him _again_, Tinycloud slithered away to find Sparrowpelt.

"So, judging by the fact that you look ready to kill a cat, I take it things didn't go so well?" Creekfeather inquired as he padded lightly over to Egg's side.

"I just don't understand!" Egg snarled. "Why is she so determined to not spend time with me? And what does Sparrowpelt have that I don't?! I mean, I'm better looking then him, I'm faster, I can probably climb higher, I-"

"I don't get it either Egg," Creekfeather interrupted. "But, if Sparrowpelt really does have something you don't, then I know exactly who you should see: Mintfur." Egg looked the gray tabby tom like he was crazy.

"Are you **insane**?!" Egg demanded. "Mintfur's almost as bad as Sharpclaw! And you know how much she can't stand either of us, for whatever reason! If I go see her she'll shred me to pieces."

"Mintfur's brutally honest." Creekfeather reasoned. "If anyone will be able to pick out your flaws and lay them in front of you, it'll be her." When Egg didn't look convinced Creekfeather asked, "You do want to know if there's something that makes Sparrowpelt better than you, right?"

Unfortunately for Egg, the answer was yes.

* * *

><p>Egg inhaled a breath as he gazed at the gray she-cat. Mintfur was lounging across a flat rock as she she soaked in the sun rays before they disappeared for the night. Dusk would be upon them soon and after that, the gathering. So if Egg wanted to get to the bottom of this whole Tinycloud mess today, he would have to act fast. Creekfeather, who had loyally agreed to escort Egg to see the cat who hated them most, stood to his right. Personally Egg didn't see what good Creekfeather would do by being there, considering Mintfur might hate the cocky tom more then she hated him (if that was possible), but he was grateful nonetheless.<p>

"There she is," Creekfeather declared. "The beast herself." Egg muttered something under his breath, and the gray tabby tom nudged him. "Well good luck. I'll see you tonight if you're still alive." Creekfeather paused for a second and looked Egg straight in the eye. "Seriously, try not to get killed. I don't want to find a new best friend to go hunting with me tomorrow."

Egg wanted to laugh, but the deathly serious expression that was plastered across Creekfeather's face made it hard.

So instead he nodded and, after taking a moment to summon enough courage to go to battle, strolled over to the sharp-tongued she-cat. "Mintfur!" He called once he was close enough. Mintfur blinked lazily an raised her head to look at whoever had called for her, but as soon as she caught sight of Egg she frowned.

"What do **you** want?"

Good ol' Mintfur, just as blunt as Egg remembered her.

Egg decided to get straight to the point and said, "I need your opinion on something: do you think Sparrowpelt is better then me?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Mintfur, I knew I could cou-wait, what?! What do you mean "absolutely"?!" The blue-eyed tom demanded.

Mintfur rolled her leaf-green eyes. "I mean yes, I think Sparrowpelt is better then you."

Egg tried to control his tempter and not lash out on the she-cat, so after sighing he said, "Okay then. In what aspects, exactly?"

"All of them."

Egg frowned, thoroughly un-amused. "Let's try this again - do you think_ Tinycloud_ likes Sparrowpelt more than me?"

Realization dawned on Mintfur's admittedly pretty features before a scowl replaced it. "I should have guessed that this was about Tinycloud. Why didn't you just say that?" Before Egg could defend himself Mintfur went on. "I think Tinycloud_ should_ like him more than you, considering you like someone else." Egg groaned and rolled his sky blue orbs.

"I don't have a crush on Firepaw. I-"

"Who said anything about Firepaw?" Mintpaw asked.

Egg blinked, confused. "Isn't that who you were talking about?"

Mintfur shook her head. "Of course not! I was talking about Creekfeather."

"**Creekfeather**?!'

It was official - Egg had never been so confused in his life.

Mintfur nodded slowly, as if the statement were common sense. "Yeah, Creekfeather. Don't look so surprised. The whole clan must know that something's going on between you two at this point."

"But-... Creekfeather's my _best friend_, you _mouse-brain_!" Egg growled. "Not to mention that he's a **tom**!"

Mintfur shrugged her shoulders. "I don't waste my time trying to understand how you two work. I just know what Plumwillow and Honeyleaf told me."

Plumwillow and Honeyleaf. Of course. Why wasn't Egg surprised?

Egg groaned. "Why did my life get so complicated when I joined this clan?"

"You could always leave?" Mintfur offered, sounding genuinely helpful.

The creamy-colored tom shot her an annoyed glare. "You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to help."

Egg sighed as he turned around and started on his way to the sunningstones by the elders den, where Egg knew he would find the two gossipers of SkyClan.

... right after he canceled his hunting expedition with Creekfeather...

* * *

><p>Egg found the best friends doing exactly what he thought they would be doing.<p>

Sunning themselves on the large stones.

Sharing a squirrel.

Gossiping.

_At what point do they run out of things to gossip about? _Egg wondered, somewhat frustrated. It was technically their fault that Tinycloud wanted to have kits with Sparrowpelt because she thought Egg wanted to have kits with Firepaw whilst having a secret relationship with Creekfeather. And although it was only a theory, Egg had a fairly good idea that they were the reason Rockshade had been glaring at him all day as well.

"Plumwillow, Honeyleaf!" Egg called once he was close enough. The she-cats looked up at the sound of their names, and Egg thought he saw Plumwillow perk up a little. Shoving the thought away Egg fixed the she-cats with a serious expression. "I need to talk to you two."

"Sure thing, Egg." Honeyleaf meowed, sitting up. "What's up?"

Egg took in a deep breath. "Thanks to you guys Rockshade hates me and Tinycloud thinks I want to have kits with Firepaw and that I have a secret relationship with Creekfeather and now she wants to have kits with Sparrowpelt and to figure all this out I had to talk to Sharpclaw, Petalnose, Creekfeather, and Mintfur, and not only that but now she's ignoring me and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down." Plumwillow ordered briskly. "Take a breath and start from the beginning." So Egg sighed and did just that, starting with how Tinycloud had suddenly started avoiding him, and up to how Mintfur confronted him about Creekfeather. The two she-cats listened, looking more and more guilty as the story went on. When Egg was finally done they exchanged remorseful glances.

"Alright, so maybe we did spread those rumors." Plumwillow agreed. "But Honeyleaf didn't really have anything to do with it. It was all my idea and she went along with it."

"And _why_ would you do that?" Egg asked, sounding frustrated. It had been a long day and at that moment he wanted nothing more then to just attend the gathering with Tinycloud pressed into his side. But that wasn't going to happen if Egg didn't get down to the bottom of this, once and for all.

Honeyleaf shot her best friend helpless look, and Plumwillow sighed, shuffling her paws in the ground. "It-It's because I was jealous." The dark gray she-cat's voice rapidly faded into a whisper. Egg blinked his sky blue orbs, stunned.

"Jealous?" He echoed. "Over Tinycloud? But why?"

Plumwillow was making a point to stare at her paws and answered, "Because I... I've kind of liked you for awhile, but it was so obvious that you and Tinycloud liked each other and I knew I would never have a shot with you. I thought spreading the rumors might make me feel better." She raised her light amber eyes to look apologetically at the cream-colored tom. "I didn't mean for it to go this far though, honestly."

Despite everything Egg had been through that day, he managed to smile charmingly at the she-cat. "Don't worry about it. I kind of understand, and if I thought Tinycloud liked Sparrowpelt, I would have done the exact same thing."

He wasn't lying.

While Plumwillow looked releaved, Honeyleaf frowned. "But, wait... I never told Tinycloud anything." Egg and Plumwillow shot the light-colored she-cat questioning looks, and Honeyleaf went on. "Plumwillow told me not to. So if Tinycloud knows about all of this, and thinks it's true then..."

"Someone else must've told her." Egg finished with a wail. "Ugh, it's still not over!"

"I think I know a way you could end it?" Plumwillow offered. "Just talk to Tinycloud about it." Egg frowned.

"That's suicide." He deadpanned. "Everyone knows that you never confront a she-cat about this kind of thing." Honeyleaf snorted.

"Who told you that?"

Egg blinked. "I thought everyone knew that?"

"StarClan you look adorable when you're confused." Plumwillow muttered under her breath. Egg pretended not to hear her.

"So then... it's okay to talk to Tinycloud about this? She won't shred me to pieces?" He questioned. Honeyleaf shook her head.

"Nope. Just do it as calmly as possible and try not to make a scene, and you'll be fine." Honeyleaf glanced up at the sky before continuing. "Leafstar's going to start the gathering soon. If I were you, I'd go find Tinycloud as soon as possible." For the first time that day Egg felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks - both of you!" The she-cats smiled encouragingly at him as he started down the path that led to the dens, before pausing and glancing over his shoulder.

"And Plumwillow? Just for the record, I heard from Creekfeather, who heard from Sandystep, who heard from Stormpaw that Sagefoot has some _huge crush on you_. You might want to look into that."

* * *

><p>By the time that Egg reached the rockpile most of the clan was already there, including Tinycloud. The small light gray she-cat was talking to Birdfeather and Clovertail, smiling happily. Egg heaved a small, blissful sigh. <em>She has the most beautiful smile... <em>

Egg had spent the entire walk over to the rockpile thinking of the speech he was going to give his crush. He was going to quietly, calmly ask her why she had been avoiding him, so as not to draw attention to himself, and then apologized for whatever it was he had done. And then everything could go back to the way it was three days ago, and Egg would be happy.

But then, just as Egg started to approach the green-eyed she-cat, someone else beat him to it: Sparrowpelt. Egg watched as the dark brown tom stepped forward and smiled at Tinycloud, and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck.

Now, compared to some of his other clan mates (Sharpclaw, Mintfur, Ebonyclaw) Egg had a temper that wasn't easily provoked. Maybe not compared to the majority of his clan mates (Clovertail, Leafstar, Sandystep, Rabbitleap), but the blue-eyed tom considered himself to be fairly patient. He could handle running around camp all day, he could handle rumors, he could handle one of the most stubborn she-cats in the clan, and he could handle apologizing to Tinycloud when he still wasn't aware of what he did to upset her in the first place.

But what he** could not handle** was Sparrowpelt thinking that he could just walk over and treat Egg's (unofficial) mate like they were lovers!

So yeah. That was the last straw.

"**Get your filthy paws off her**!" Egg snarled, as he shoved past Waspwhisker and Patchfoot to make his way over to Tinycloud. Sparrowpelt was stunned when Egg grabbed him by the tail and dragged him away from Tinycloud, while everyone else watched, their jaws hanging open.

"Egg!" Tinycloud exclaimed.

Sparrowpelt yanked his tail out of Egg's mouth, and look at him, livid. "What's your problem?!"

Well, if Sparrowpelt look livid, then Egg looked downright murderous. "My problem is that for the past three days you've been clinging to Tinycloud like your life depended on it!" Egg growled. "And now you think that that means you can just pad up to her and nuzzle her neck _while I'm standing right here_?!"

"Clam down, Egg!" Tinycloud protested, nudging him away from Sparrowpelt. But Egg wasn't done yet.

He spun around fast enough to give a kit whiplash and fixed Tinycloud with a fierce glare. "I wouldn't have to calm down if you would have just let me explain everything, instead of using every possible excuse to get away from me!"

"Explain what?!" Tinycloud cried.

"Why are you pretending you don't know what I'm talking about?!" Egg demanded. "You know I'm talking about the fact that you want to have kits with Sparrowpelt because you think _I_ want to have kits with _Firepaw _while I have some super secret crush on Creekfeather, who by the way, is a** tom** _for crying out loud_!"

"Wait, you **don't** want to have kits with me?" Firepaw demanded. "But I was going to let you catch me a black bird every day!"

"And whoa, wait," Rabbitleap interrupted, looking over at Creekfeather with wide eyes. "You and Egg _are a thing_?!"

"Called it," Nettlesplash smirked.

"Of course we're not a thing!" Creekfeather growled. "Is that why you called off our hunting trip for tomorrow? Who said we were together?!"

"Mintfur!" Egg cried, gesturing angrily at the she-cat, who only shrugged in response.

"Hold _everything_!" Sparrowpelt ordered, looking over at Tinycloud. "When did you tell me that you us to have kits?"

Egg turned to glare at the she-cat, but when he did he blinked. Tinycloud looked stunned. "I didn't tell you that!" She protested. "I never told _anyone_ that! Egg, who told I said that?"

Egg glanced at Creekfeather, who at least manged to look apologetic, unlike Mintfur. "Um, that might have been my fault..."

Egg looked back at Tinycloud, thoroughly confused. "Wait... you didn't know about any of this?"

"Of course not!" Tinycloud exclaimed, offended. "As if I would believe something like that! That's the most redicilous story I've ever heard in my life!"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Egg asked, sounding exhausted.

Tinycloud's annoyed expression slowly faded into one of embarrassment, and she looked down at her paws. "Well, don't take this the wrong way Egg but... I was kind of embarrassed to be seen with you..." Egg felt like someone had just clawed him across his face. _Wha..._

"Why in the name of StarClan," Plumwillow demanded, padding over to stand next to Egg. "Would you be embarrassed of **Egg**?"

"Seriously," Firepaw agreed.

Tinycloud ignored the she-cats and shook her head. "It was stupid. About a half-moon ago Mintfur and I were talking, and she just mentioned how... _odd_ your name was. I asked what was so odd about it, and she explained that it was some kind of twoleg fresh-kill. After that she kind of made fun of you and... whenever she saw us together she would smirk and... I don't know, I guess I was just kind of embarrassed to be seen with you."

Egg didn't know what to say. Tinycloud had been avoiding him because he was named after a_ twoleg food_?

The creamy-colored tom turned around to glare at Mintfur. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?!" He demanded.

Mintfur huffed, still not bothering to look apologetic, and said, "You never asked why Tinycloud was avoiding you. You just wanted to know if I thought Sparrowpelt was better then you." The gray she-cat glanced at Sparrowpelt. "The answer was yes, by the way." Sparrowtail smiled, amused, and Rabbitleap looked frantically between the she-cat and tom, before scooting closer to Mintfur.

"Why didn't you just tell me I had an odd name?" Egg murmured softly.

"Why didn't you ask me if I believed those rumors?" Tinycloud shot back.

The tom gave her a dry smile. "You were kind of busy running away from me." He reminded her. But then Egg paused and frowned. "Wait, if you didn't know about the rumors then why have you been spending so much time with Sparrowpelt?"

"Yeah!" Sandystep agreed, though he quickly shut his mouth when cats shot him curious glances. "Um... continue."

Tinycloud purred softly. "Because Sharpclaw told us that when the time comes, we're going to mentor Cherrytail's kits, Dustkit and Heatherkit."

The kits both gasped in delight from beside Cherrytail, and Sharpclaw growled. "Yeah. And then I told you _not to tell anyone_. You just told the entire clan!" Cherrytail playfully rolled her eyes and cuffed her mate over the ear.

"It's all we've been able to talk about the past three days," Tinycloud explained. "Dustkit will be my first apprentice and I've been nervous, and Sparrowpelt's been talking me through it." She ducked her head. "I would have talked to you about it, but like Sharpclaw said, we weren't allowed."

"Too bad you went and broke that rule." Sharpclaw deadpanned, earning himself another cuff over the ear.

"And the fact that you were ashamed of his name." Firepaw added smugly. Tinycloud shot the apprentice an annoyed look but didn't comment.

Egg rolled his sky blue eyes and stepped forward to nuzzle Tinycloud. "Mouse-brain." He muttered affectionately. "I would have changed my name if you'd told me it bothered you that much!"

Tinycloud blinked. "Really?"

Egg nodded. "Sure. Besides, it was my name when I was a loner." The creamy-colored tom puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm a warrior of SkyClan now. I would have taken a warrior name sooner, but no one mentioned it and I just never thought about it. But as soon as Leafstar's ready to preform the ceremony-"

"I'm ready now if you are, Egg." A new voice meowed, and Egg look at the rockpile just in time to see Leafstar climbing it. Amusement danced in her amber eyes. "I don't know what could be more fitting then receiving your warrior name in the light of a full moon, do you, Echosong?" The medicine cat purred and shook her head.

"Nothing that comes to mind, Leafstar."

The leader of SkyClan gestured for Egg to take his spot in front of her, and after smiling one last time at Tinycloud he obliged. His clan mates eagerly made a path for him until he was standing directly below Leafstar, who was smiling fondly at the warrior. Once the tom was settled Leafstar began the ceremony.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Swiftleap, as we honor his bravery and his willingness to aid his clan." Leafstar bounded down the rockpile and rested her chin on Swiftleap's shoulder, which Swiftleap licked in turn.

As Leafstar stepped back his clan mates took up the cheer, "Swiftleap! Swiftleap! Swiftleap!"

Swiftleap purred loudly as he ducked his head, and made his way back over to Tinycloud and their friends. The light gray she-cat looked proud of her (unoffical) mate, and leaned over to lick his cheek when he sat down beside her. "What? No longer ashamed of my name?" Swiftleap teased.

Tinycloud smiled and pressed against his side. "It's a perfect name."

"Yeah Swiftleap, it's great." Creekfeather agreed. "Not as great as 'Creekfeather', but great enough that I don't have to disown you." The creamy-colored tom rolled his eyes and took a playful swipe at his friend's muzzle.

"If anything, your new name makes you even hotter," Firepaw agreed, fluttering her eyelashes.

Tinycloud looked annoyed and asked, "What, have you completely missed tonight? He loves _me_!"

Firepaw rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't miss tonight! I'm just saying," she switched her gaze from Tinycloud to Swiftleap, and smiled sweetly. "Whenever you finally come to your senses and leave her, I'll be waiting for you!"

Tinycloud's pale green eyes widened for a split second before narrowing once more, and she growled. "Why you little-" Tinycloud leapt at the apprentice, who squeaked and pushed past Plumwillow and Honeyleaf, and darted down the path to the apprentice den. Tinycloud chased after her, yelling something about tossing an apprentice into a river.

"Well," Nettlesplash deadpanned. "This has been an eventful gathering."

"And it's hardly even started," Birdfeather agreed.

Plumwillow smiled at Swiftleap. "Firepaw was right though." She meowed. "You're new name only makes you even more attractive."

"Great StarClan you she-cats relentless," Creekfeather muttered under his breath, earning himself a glare from his sister.

"If you think this is bad you should see _your_ fanbase." Honeyleaf said with a knowing smile. Creekfeather looked slightly disturbed and stepped back. And while everything seemed to finally fall in place, Swiftleap couldn't help but frown.

"There's just one thing I don't understand. What rumors did you spread about Rockshade?"

Honeyleaf and Plumwillow exchanged puzzled glances, before looking back at the blue-eyed tom. "We didn't say anything about Rockshade." Honeyleaf meowed.

Swiftleap blinked. "Then why has he been glaring at me all day?"

"_Because_," A growl sounded behind him, and Swiftleap glanced up in time to see Rockshade padding over to him, Bouncefire in tow. "Mintfur told me it was you who put that dead toad in my nest days ago!"

"Do you know _how long_ it took us to find out why his nest smelled so bad?" Bouncefire added, scowling.

Swiftleap directed a glare at Mintfur. "**Mintfur**!" He growled.

The gray she-cat only smirked. "Have fun, _Swiftleap_." She taunted.

Rockshade and Bouncefire growled as they closed in on the creamy-colored tom, and Swiftleap swallowed thickly before glancing at Creekfeather. "What do you say we reschedule that hunting trip for, I don't know... **right now**?"

"I'm right behind you!" Creekfeather agreed.

The two toms were off in a flash, running as fast as their paws would carry them. Rockshade and Bouncefire growled and chased after the duo, calling out threats as they ran. Their clan mates only laughed and shook their heads. Some things would never change.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Question of the Day<strong>

**If YOU were Leafstar, what would you have named Egg?**

**This one-shot is dedicated to Egg. I pray to StarClan that your clan mates held you down and FORCED you to take a warrior name after Sol left!**


End file.
